ONESHOT- Lloyd x Skylor
by UnderMiraculousArchive
Summary: I don't think a summary is needed, but prepare for a bit of angst... and maybe a spice of horror, but mainly love... *singing* CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTTTTT... *looks around* *laughs nervously* Well then...enjoy! :D


"You turned Kai against me?!"

"Only one can remain!"

Fire burned in Lloyd's veins, propelling him forward, only to be sent back. He couldn't keep fighting; he was useless.

"_My parents said I'd amount to nothing…"_

"_Lloyd! Stay strong!"_

"_You were gone my whole life!"_

"_I should've been the Green Ninja!"_

Countless people; countless words spoken...Lloyd couldn't...go on.

The green ninja gave up, watching his image on the gold backdrop shatter. He shivered, crying out softly.

Skylor saw him, gasping. She jumped off one of the high balconies, rushing to his aide.

Chen shoved her to the side. "Stay away from him! He-"

Skylor whirled around. "SHUT UP! HE'S HURT!" She gently hoisted him up, sprinting out the palace gates. A blast of fire shot from her fingers, shattering the special crystal in Chen's staff.

"What...No! DAUGHTER!"

Skylor kept running, not even looking back.

"Kai? Jay? Cole? ANYONE?!"

Skylor coughed, hoarse from screaming. She felt Lloyd's pulse, the little green ninja looking small and pale as a ghost.

The ninja must've heard her cries, because they all came running, distressed. "Skylor!? What-"

Skylor sobbed. "He-Lloyd-I-"

Kai grasped her hand. "Skylor...it's alright…"

She hugged the red ninja close, crying into his shoulder. Kai returned the hug, rubbing her back sympathetically.

Misako squeezed Lloyd's hand. "Son?"

No response.

Skylor blinked. "I...what are we going to do?"

Jay sighed. "There's nothing we can do."

Nya sighed. "Oh, Lloyd…"

Cole looked at the ferry they came in on, suddenly having an idea. "Guys, set sail...we're going home, pronto."

All the Elemental Masters boarded the ferry, Neuro and Karloff carrying Lloyd onto the floating ship. They laid him on a few crates, the ninja taking turns watching him.

Garmadon was the first, murmuring soft words of comfort to his unconscious son, caressing his hair, damp from sweat.

Skylor watched them from above, tears once again forming in her eyes. _Lloyd...please...don't die…_

The ninjas hung their heads, not saying a word.

Kai and Garmadon switched, giving the fire ninja some time with his somewhat little brother.

They docked, rushing Lloyd to the hospital in Ninjago City. Skylor came with them, running alongside Kai. He glanced at her, grasping her hand.

They hooked fluids up to Lloyd's pale skin, monitoring his breathing and heart rate, both growing slower by the minute.

Lloyd gasped, struggling for air. The nurse reacted slow, securing a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. Lloyd relaxed, his chest rising and falling quickly.

The four ninjas, Nya, Skylor, Sensei Wu, and Misako were all around Lloyd, concern creeping on their faces.

Lloyd's heart rate rose quickly, hammering against his breastbone. His hands clamped the bars on the hospital bed, knuckles white. His eyes shot open, bloodshot and panicked. His eyes flicked between Misako and Wu, lather forming at his mouth.

The nurse stuck a needle in his arm, pressing the liquid into his bloodstream. Lloyd shut his eyes ever so slowly, releasing his knuckles.

Skylor gasped, looking away. Kai hugged her tightly, crying.

The nurse coughed. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you all to go...we have to perform some x-rays-"

Lloyd gasped for air, his eyelids fluttering. Misako squeezed his hand. "Lloyd...stay strong…"

That triggered it. Lloyd coughed, his whole body trembling. The ninjas reluctantly left him with the nurses that came flooding into the room, various utensils in their hands.

Skylor couldn't be consoled, uncontrollably sobbing. She locked herself in the room the ninja had reserved for her, refusing to eat or drink. She never slept, just sitting, thinking about Lloyd. She sometimes snuck into his room, where his scent was strongest. She obviously loved him, not Kai or any of the ninjas. Just Lloyd.

Misako and Wu got word that Lloyd was in quarantine, but the hospital was allowing visitors. They silently exchanged glances, opening his room to see Skylor still sitting there, looking pathetic.

"Skylor?"

She looked up, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. "What is it?"

"Lloyd's allowed visitors…"

Skylor slowly got up, trembling with each step. She eventually stood up, heading towards the door.

The team and friends headed to the hospital, eager to see their ailing friend.

Lloyd was lying on a comfy bed, sleeping peacefully. His hair was neatly combed, parted around his face. Skylor stared at him, smitten.

He stirred, opening his eyes. He sat up, noticing the guys standing on the opposite side of the glass. He smiled, waving.

The nurses noticed he was awake, wrestling him back down. Lloyd struggled against their grip, feeling a needle in his arm. His eyes rolled up into his head, losing consciousness. The nurses took notes on his readings, then left.

Skylor sighed, longing for him to be okay.

Lloyd's eyes shot open, his hands gripping the metal bars. He screamed, struggling against the cords that took his heart rate and such.

The nurses rushed in, holding him down. They knocked him out with a book, not sure what to do next.

Skylor turned away, burying her face in Kai's shoulder.

Lloyd woke up in the middle of the night, tears stained on his cheeks. He got out of bed, missing Skylor desperately. Lloyd found his gi, pulling it out of its keeping place and putting it on. He wiped the tears away, sneaking out of the hospital.

The alarm sounded, spooking the green ninja. He sprinted away, activating his elemental dragon.

Skylor sat in Lloyd's room, an orange blanket curled around her legs and feet. One hand was clutching his ninja mask, the other holding at tissue, wet with tears. Her face was pink from crying, her hair sticking up all over the place. She was broken inside, unable to function. She couldn't go on without Lloyd by her side.

The door to Lloyd's room softly opened, a pair of green eyes peering in. The door opened wider, revealing who it was.

Skylor looked up, squealing. "Lloyd!" She showered him with kisses, Lloyd returning them. Their lips connected, waves of emotions passing through them. Lloyd brushed his tongue against the roof of her mouth, earning a moan from Skylor. Skylor smiled, running her tongue across the front of his teeth. She noticed his breath possessed the scent of peppermint, Skylor wondering why. She pushed the thought away, enjoying the kiss. His hands ran down her sides, ending at her hips. Lloyd contently rested his hands on Skylor's hips, Skylor blushing. Her amber eyes sparkled with love for the blonde ninja, Lloyd's emerald irises reflecting the same love, for Skylor. They held each other close, not wanting to end that perfect moment.

**Well then!**

**Lloyd x Skylor, everybody…**

**This was, well, AWKWARD.**

**So, how was your day? Good? Bad? Ninjago?**

**Apparently Ninjago Episode 44 is coming out… Senpai hold me… ;A;**

**I watched it on YouTube already, but… ;O; **

**Nope! No spoilers in this a/n!**

**(You all pry know what I'm referring to...those of you who were desperate to see them like me…)**

**Anyway, have a good week!**

**~TNoW**


End file.
